Boys Will Be Boys
by Sadako- Tokumei Kibou
Summary: Karen tries to show her feelings for Jack, but unfortunately everyone's favorite blonde is having a little trouble.


_**Notes: This is a lighthearted story about Karen and Jack. I know this is a popular pairing and that another story about it isn't really original (I prefer Jack/Elli) but I wanted to write something where Jack interacts with each girl. So this is Karen's shot at love. **_

**Boys Will Be Boys**

**Boys are dumb. They always have and always will be. Yet we need them. **_**I **_**need them. No, not them… **_**Him. **_**I need him.**

**Jack. **

**What has this guy done to me? I had always sworn to myself that I didn't need anyone. Even as a child, I was determined to be independent and have a free spirit. I didn't want to follow so many rules and act like someone I never wanted to become. **

"_**You should wear dresses and skirts more often, Karen," **_**I'd heard plenty of times throughout my childhood. **_**"You are a girl after all."**_

**But I was more comfortable in jeans and shorts…**

"_**When you're older, you should help run the supermarket," **_**I'd heard thousands of times since I was about five years old. **_**"It's expected of you."**_

**But I wanted to be a dancer in the big city…**

"_**If you act like such a rebel, you won't attract a husband," **_**I had heard that often during my teenage years. **_**"Men want a lady, not a wild child." **_

**But I didn't care. I didn't even want to get married… I thought nothing of men and romance.**

**Until…**

"**What's that smell?"**

**Startled, I looked up at the sound of my mother's voice. She came through the side door leading to our home, which was attached to the family supermarket. A curious look was on her face as her eyes swept over the messy kitchen and her messy daughter. I knew she could undoubtedly see some spilt flour that was on the counters and floor (and on me), as well as a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. Broken eggshells, tubes of frosting and a greasy bottle of cooking oil were on one counter while a stick of butter, a ripped bag of sugar and carrot shavings were on another.**

**Mom frowned as an eggshell fell on floor, and then looked at me warily. "What are you doing, Honey?"**

**I glanced between my mother and the oven before answering matter-of-factly, "Baking a cake."**

**Mom's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then, to my embarrassment, she began to laugh softly. "Oh, Karen, why? You know you don't cook."**

**It's true.**

**I'm a horrible cook and I know it. The Goddess knows I've tried to make decent meals, but for some reason they always come out as inedible, hard lumps that resemble coal. Mom had tried to teach me how to cook even as a little girl, but I never got the hang of it, and it only got worse over the years. No matter what I did, I just couldn't make anything that resembled food. It's a wonder I haven't poisoned anyone with my cooking…**

**Why am I such a bad cook? I'd thought to myself on more than one occasion. Maybe it's because I burn everything or mix up ingredients or put in too much of this or too little of that…**

**Eventually, I was so frustrated that I gave up and let Mom do the cooking. I'd watch once in a while, but was too afraid to try. But now I wanted to try…for Jack. Mom had always told me I should keep trying, but now that I am trying today, she laughs at me!**

**I gave an agitated sigh and turned away to pick the eggshell up off the floor. "I just felt like baking a cake today, alright?"**

"**For what, Dear?" Mom asked, heading toward the sink to wash the dishes. "It's neither your father's birthday or mine. Is it a friend's birthday today?"**

"…**Yes," I answered cautiously, and I could feel Mom's eyes on me. I knew she had a feeling there was something more to it.**

**And there is. However, I just couldn't tell her the whole truth. But at least I didn't lie. I told her the truth--it is a friend's birthday today--but at the same time, I left out the fact that Jack was more than a friend to me.**

**I didn't want that at first… I didn't want to have feelings for someone, to want them, to need them, to think of them all the time… I didn't want to open myself up and give someone the power to hurt me if he never loved me in return…**

**Love?**

**Well, no. Kinda. Maybe. I don't know. **

**When did I start to feel this way…?**

**Jack is a nice guy. He's kind to the villagers, plays with the little kids, works hard on his farm everyday and even helps out around town if anyone needs a favor or anything at all. Plus, he's never in a bad mood. A frown on his face or a constant solemn expression didn't seem to suit him. And how could it, when he always has that big, stupid grin on his face all the time?**

**Yet I…came to like that grin. I liked that he was cheerful.**

**Maybe that was when I started to like him. Or maybe it was after he stopped by the supermarket for the first time and told a villager to pay for what he bought instead of having it put on his tab. Maybe it was because I saw him often, with him coming to the supermarket to buy seeds, groceries and other things… Or maybe it was during the times he'd stop by the Inn and order a drink after a long day of hard work.**

**After all, I do appreciate a man that can hold his liquor.**

**Or could I have begun to like him after I saw him participate in the Open Day festival on Summer 1****st****? Watching his lean, muscular, tanned body run along the beach and glide through the waves of the ocean… **

**I could feel my face getting warm just thinking about it…**

**Heck, I don't know. All I knew was that I liked him. And at the same time, I hated that he could make me feel this way. I hated that he could make me blush and act like a silly little girl. **

"…**so it can't be him," Mom was thinking aloud. "Stu's birthday already passed the day before yesterday. I don't understand whose birthday it could be. Could it be one of the girls' birthday?"**

**She looked over her shoulder at the tube of pink frosting on the counter. "Are you baking a cake for Popuri?"**

**Huh?**

**Oh, right. She was still trying to figure out who the cake was for. Seeing the pink frosting, she must've assumed the cake was for Popuri, since pink was the girl's favorite color.**

**But, oh no, the cake wasn't for her!**

"…**Karen?"**

**Mom put away the last dish she washed and dried, and looked at me curiously. "Are you listening to me, Karen?" She paused for a moment, then stated almost a bit too slyly, "Are you blushing? No, this cake isn't for a girl. Who is the guy, Karen?"**

_**What??**_

**I turned around slowly, intending to clean the counter or run away, one of the two. All the while, I was thinking crazy thoughts. **_**My Goddess, how could she embarrass me like this? How did she know this was about a guy? Well, the blushing gave me away. Darn it, of all the times to think of Jack! **_

"**Mother, please…"**

**I glanced at her and blushed deeper, noticing the smirk on her face. She was having fun with this… I swear, I'll never do this to my daughter when the time comes!!**

"**I know you, Karen," Mom continued. "You've been acting strange lately, and you're blushing right now. You don't cook, so the only other option is that you're trying to impress a guy…well, am I right?"**

**I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to give up. Nodding dumbly, I stared at the floor.**

"**It's the farmer boy, Jack, isn't it?"**

**I gasped quietly, embarrassed and angry. Had I been that obvious? **

"**Anything else?" I shot sarcastically, despite my blushing. "So what if it's true?"**

**I crossed my arms and looked away, staring at the side door. I hoped Dad would stay out in the supermarket. I don't think I could've taken it if he were to come back here and know what was happening.**

**Suddenly, I felt Mom pull me into a hug, her arms wrapping around me. "Oh, Kare Bear," she cooed. "It's perfectly ok to have feelings for a man and want to impress him! But you don't have to do this alone. Let me help you."**

_**Goddess, please, please make it all stop! **_**I thought desperately. **_**All these attempts at 'mother-daughter bonding' are driving me crazy! Plus, what was that she called me? Kare Bear? I haven't heard that since I was a kid. I'm twenty-one years old now for Pete's sake!**_

**I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I guess I'd let Mom help, since I knew it would make her happy and I could use the help. Plus, to be entirely honest, I wasn't 100 confident this cake was going to come out right. "Alright, Mom," I murmured against her shoulder, surrendering it all. **

**Mom broke the embrace, her blue eyes shining. She wiped away some flour that had spread across my cheek and tucked a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. "Let's get started." Gesturing toward the mess I made, she raised an eyebrow. **

"**Uh, sorry about that," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'll clean it up."**

**Mom chuckled sweetly. "It's quite alright, Dear, but what were you trying to make exactly?"**

**I took a small bowl from the cabinet and began to collect the carrot shavings that were left on the counter and the floor. I then proceeded to pick up the carrot chunks that had rolled around the corner. "A carrot cake."**

"**I…see," Mom said, cleaning the flour and remaining eggshells off the counter. She appeared to be looking for something. "Um, Karen, where did you leave the cookbook?"**

"**I didn't use it," I replied simply, throwing the trash away. I went on to clean the outside of the bottle of cooking oil.**

"**Oh?"**

"**I've seen you make carrot cake a few times. I think I remembered all the steps."**

"**Oh?" Mom said again. She was beginning to sound nervous for some reason. "What did you put in the cake? Tell me what you did."**

"**I mixed all the ingredients, just like I was supposed to. The butter, milk, eggs, oil, carrots, you know."**

"**What else?" she asked, then wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Is it me or is it hot in here?"**

"**It's hot," I answered, wiping my hands on the apron I was wearing. "Let me go crack open a window."**

**As I did, I heard Mom opening and closing the cabinets. **"**What are you doing?" I asked her.**

"**Looking for the cookbook. What else did you do, Kare?"**

**I frowned. "Umm, I added cinnamon. I almost grabbed the cumin by mistake."**

**This time Mom **_**did**_** sound nervous. "Uh, you didn't put any in the batter, did you?"**

**I looked up at her and perched my hands on my hips. "Of course not and I didn't add any alcohol either." ****Everyone knew of the time I failed horribly in the Cooking Festival due to the fact I drowned whatever I was making with alcohol. I didn't mean to..**

"**But when I tasted the batter, it tasted a little funny so that's when I added the sugar."**

**Mom noticed the large rip in the sugar bag and the large teacup in the sack. Her eyes widened. "How much?"**

**I looked up in thought. "About three or four cups. Sorry about the hole. I was trying to open the sugar nicely but when I pulled at it, it burst open. And I couldn't find the measuring cups so I used a teacup."**

"**B-B-But why? Why didn't you use the sugar bowl? You know I always leave the measuring cups in the cabinet next to the other glasses…"**

**I set out the tubes of frosting on the clean counter, wondering which one I should use later on. "I'm sorry, Mom. I guess I forgot about that."**

**Mom moved on to the stick of butter that was beginning to melt. "Um, is this the old stick? How much butter did you use?"**

"**About half the stick."**

"**Really…"**

"**Mm-hmm," I mused, then picked up tube of orange frosting. "This one probably goes best with the cake, right?"**

"**Yes," Mom sighed, and I looked up at her, frowning. "What's wrong?"**

**She shook her head slowly, then finally looked back at me. "Karen, did you not use the cookbook because you wanted to prove you could cook without any help?" **

"**Yeah," I said quietly, cleaning up the sugar and butter. "I thought it'd be the better thing to do. Plus I don't want to lie when I say I made the cake all by myself."**

"**Speaking of that," Mom said, sniffing the air again. "How long has it been in the oven? It smells like it's burning a bit."**

"**Ummm…"**

"**Karen?"**

"**Uh.. I think an hour? I'm not really sure, Mom."**

**When Mom and I took out the cake and looked it over, I was nervous. Mom seemed to be looking at the cake strangely and she saw it was a little burnt on the bottom. "Karen, did you mix the batter very well?"**

**I sighed, disheartened, and rested my head on the kitchen table. "I did but maybe I didn't do it as well as I thought I did. It's ruined, isn't it? I made a burnt, ugly, lumpy cake!" **

**Mom came and sat next to me at the table, stroking my hair. "It's not ruined," she said gently. "It'll be fine. Let's wait until the cake cools so we can frost it and then we'll have a little taste test."**

* * *

"**So how is it?"**

**Mom smiled as finished her piece of cake and drank her glass of milk. "You did great."**

**After having tasted my cake, Mom kindly but truthfully let me know that the cake was no good and that another one needed to be made. I sighed. It figures. So I set out to make a new cake, with Mom supervising. She didn't touch anything at all--that way it would be the truth if I said I made the cake all by myself. Now Mom tasted a piece of the new and improved cake with approval in her eyes.**

**I felt joy overcome me. "Really? It's ok? Do you think Jack will like it?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Yes," I whispered, grabbing a plate, fork and knife. I cut two big slices of the cake for Jack and then used plastic wrap to cover the plate. Then, after a quick shower to clean up, I took the cake, ready to make the trip to Jack's farm.**

"**Karen?"**

**I looked back at Mom, who smiled gently. "Good luck."**

"**Thanks, Mom," I said, embracing her. "For everything.**

* * *

**I strolled to the farm, my head held up high and a skip in my steps. I was feeling confident now and was sure Jack would love my cake. He'd be so surprised to see me, but happy also. I just knew it. I was going to leave today a happy woman because I planned to give Jack a delicious treat (after all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach) and I also planned to give him something else.**

**I stopped as I reached the entrance of the farm. It was beautiful with its crops and flowers blooming in the light of the afternoon sun, but not as beautiful as the sight of my favorite farmer. It was rather warm for a Fall day, and Jack was wearing a short sleeve shirt, giving view of his muscled arms. And he was bent over pulling weeds out of the ground, giving view of something else.**

**I smiled.**

**After taking in a deep breath, I entered the farm, my heart beating a little faster than usual. "Jack!" I called out to him, waving. I hid the cake behind my back.**

**He stood up and turned around at the mention of his name. Then he seemed confused as I approached him. Confused? I was expecting him to be happy… I didn't let it get to me as I stopped beside him, smiling brightly. "Good afternoon, Jack!"**

**He blinked. "Karen? Hi… What are you doing here?"**

**I laughed softly, flirtatiously, and nudged him gently with my elbow. "As if you didn't know…"**

**He chuckled, blushing, and tilted his head to the side. "Uh…"**

**I sighed beneath my breath. It figures a man would be totally clueless as to why a woman who cares for him would come to see him. Still, I wasn't going to give up.**

"**I remembered," I said to give him a hint, looking at him intently. "About today… I know I'm probably not the first one to come see you today, but I wanted to do this before the day was over."**

**Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking curiously back at me. "Actually, you are the first person to come to the farm today. But…hmm…what did you want to do before today's over?"**

"**Give you this," I replied, bringing the cake from behind my back. I held the plate out to him, blushing and smiling gently. "Happy birthday, Jack!"**

**He stepped back in surprise, his eyes wide. His mouth even opened a little, and I giggled at how boyish he seemed. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "You brought me a present? Aw, you shouldn't have!"**

**I blushed again. "I wanted to…"**

"**Thanks, Karen! Wait here. I'll be right back!"**

**As he ran toward his house, I smiled widely. He was completely amazed with this! So far everything was going great.**

**Jack exited the house a minute later, carrying a small bottle, a fork and a napkin in his hands. He looked my way, then gestured for me to follow him. Smiling again, I followed him to the apple tree. We both sat beneath it, Jack leaning against the tree trunk, and I sat next to Jack, looking up at him expectantly, my cheeks turning pink.**

**He looked down at me, seeming a bit bewildered again. He smiled politely, then opened his bottle of milk. I watched him close his eyes, tilt his head back and heartily take a drink. Afterward he took off the plastic wrap from the plate in his lap and looked at me cutely. He had that big, dumb grin on his face again. That grin I pretend I hate but really don't…**

"**Now it's time to have some of your cake!" he said, picking up his fork.**

**I was a bit nervous as he ate the first piece. What would he think? Glancing at him quickly, I folded my hands together in my lap. Jack seemed thoughtful as he ate the cake, and paused after he swallowed.**

**His forehead crinkled a bit, and his left eyebrow rose. My heart started to pound.**

_**Darn it! **_**I thought anxiously. **_**Look at his face! He doesn't like it. Oh, Goddess, I know I can't cook to save my life, but why can't you perform a miracle this one time and let him enjoy my birthday cake?**_

**Jack looked at me curiously. "Carrot cake?"**

**I nodded, too afraid to say anything else. He smiled a bit, nodded, and continued to eat. I watched him eat both slices of the cake, all the while feeling very relieved, and smiled when he smiled at me.**

"**Thanks, Karen," he said, then finished the rest of his milk.**

"**You're welcome," I replied quietly. "Hey, Jack…umm…what did you think of the cake?"**

**He smiled again. "It was good."**

**Good. He said it was good…wow… I'd never heard that about my cooking before. I actually made something that was edible, flavorful, and someone liked it and complimented on it. I did it! I was nearly estatic. **

"**Thank you!" I chirped. "I made it myself!"**

**That oversized grin still on his cute face, he gave me a thumbs up. "Nice work! I have to say I appreciate this. It was a great birthday gift."**

**I nearly burst into a fit of giggles, feeling myself floating away on cloud nine. Ah, only Jack could make me feel and react this way… I imagined what it'd be like if I could make meals and little treats for him more often, and see his reaction… what it'd be like if I could satisfy him as his wife in the kitchen…and maybe--**

"**You're a great friend, Karen," Jack's voice interrupted my daydream.**

…_**What?**_

**Friend… Oh, right. He said friend. I frowned a bit. I didn't want to just be his friend. I wanted more…and I was hoping he'd want more too… He had already accepted my cake. Now I decided to see if he'd accept my heart.**

**I took the napkin that Jack had neglected to use and gently wiped the crumbs off his face. He blushed, which caused me to blush too, and quietly thanked me.**

"**Don't you ever wish you could take a day off from work sometimes?" I asked him, looking out at the fields. "Especially with today being your birthday?"**

"**I hadn't thought of that," he answered. "I know not to overwork myself, but it never occurred to me to take a day off. I don't think I could… And to be honest, doing all this is a lot of hard work, but it's also a lot of fun. I love it."**

**I smiled slyly, scooting a bit closer to him. "I see." **

**I reached out and laid a hand on his bicep. "Farm work makes you strong, doesn't it?"**

**He looked down at his arm and chuckled a bit, seeming nervous. "I guess."**

**I removed my hand and casually placed it next to his on the grass. "What do you think of the village so far, Jack? And the people?"**

**Jack looked up in thought, and I wished he'd look me in the eyes as he talked. Eye contact is critical in conversation after all… Didn't he know that?**

"**It's quiet and peaceful, really different from the city. I like it. I enjoy the countryside and the fresh air. The festivals are fun and the villagers seem really nice. I'm glad I made some new friends."**

"**Yeah," I said gently. "Speaking of festivals, the Moon Viewing Festival is coming up on the 13****th****…"**

**Jack finally looked at me, though curiously. "Moon Viewing Festival? What's that?"**

**I felt my cheeks grow warm as I explained to him, "Well, you can see the full moon in the sky on the night of the 13****th****. It's really beautiful. You watch it from Mother's Hill with the girl you like best…you know, it's quite romantic."**

"**Oh, I see," he said, sounding interested. But was he interested in watching it with me?**

"**Mmm," I murmured, scooting closer to him again. Our arms touched. "Hopefully you won't have to watch it alone."**

**Jack looked down at me, his brown eyes full of thoughtfulness. I blushed and gazed back at him, my green eyes full of hope. "The girl I like best will be there to watch it with me?"**

**I nodded, my heart beating faster and faster. "That's right.."**

**He grinned. "I really hope she'll be there then. I've been meaning to talk to her."**

**I laughed softly, seductively. "Oh, she'll be there. Trust me…"**

"**I'm glad. I just didn't know how to ask Mary on a date, but this is a perfect opportunity for us to spend time together."**

**Wait, what?**

"**Mary?" I repeated quietly, shocked. **

"**Yeah," Jack said softly, blushing. "With all my work here, I don't have time to go to the library often, but I'm happy whenever I do get the chance to go. I do like to read and Mary's an interesting person to talk to. She's cute, sweet and intelligent. I'd like to get to know her better."**

…**Oh.**

**I didn't know whether to laugh at myself or cry. So, it was Mary whom Jack had a crush on. Good for her. Jack's a great guy… While I was deciding whether to laugh or cry, a new emotion overcame me: anger. After all the hard work I did to impress Jack, he doesn't notice at all! After I slaved in a hot kitchen to make him something from the bottom of my heart, he has the nerve to eat it and think of another girl!**

**After I flirted and tried to be romantic with him, all he can think of is Mary!**

"**Boys will be boys," Mom had warned me since I was a little girl. "No matter how old they get, they'll still do things to irritate you and disappoint you. A man is just a little boy inside a bigger body. It doesn't mean he'll act much different."**

**As usual, Mom was right.**

**Suddenly, I stood up and turned away. I felt Jack rise next to me and look in my direction, but I didn't care. I needed to leave before I made a bigger idiot of myself… **

"**Karen?" Jack said, confused.**

"**I…I just realized I need to get home," I said honestly, quickly. "I'd better hurry before my parents worry about me. Happy birthday, Jack. I'll see you around…"**

**I started to exit the farm, ignoring his musings of confusion, and kicked a rock as hard as I could once I knew I was out of his sight.**

* * *

**Stupid, stupid, stupid!!**

**Can you believe after all this, I still lose in the end? Gosh, sometimes I think the Goddess just doesn't like me. On the way home I laughed, I cried, I kicked more rocks. To the other villagers who were out and about, I must've looked like a woman who'd lost her mind but I didn't care. **

**Stupid Jack. Why did he have to be completely oblivious of my feelings for him? **

**Mom was waiting for me when I entered the supermarket. Dad was laying out some produce on the shelves and hadn't heard me come in. **

"**Karen?" Mom called, hearing me mumble to myself. What I was grumbling was incoherent to her, but I knew exactly what I was saying and preferred to keep it to myself. I stormed right past her and to the side door.**

"**Karen, how'd it go?"**

**I stopped for a moment, my hand on the doorknob. Turning my head in her direction, I frowned. "Guys are stupid, brainless, immature, insensitive cads! You were right, Mom. They'll never change!"**

**I slammed the door behind me, but didn't leave just yet. Standing in the kitchen, I looked around and saw the tubes of frosting were still there on top of the counter. **

"**Stupid Jack," I whispered, leaning against the counter. I sighed, then raised an eyebrow as I heard Mom laughing. Heading back to the side door, I listened to my parents talking.**

"**What was that all about?" Dad had asked, scratching his head.**

"**Oh, Karen is just having a little boy trouble, that's all," was Mom's reply.**

"**Uh-oh. Is it Rick again?"**

"**No, it was Jack. Rick has done some things to upset Karen, and now apparently Jack has too."**

**Dad sighed. "Should I go talk to her?"**

"**No," Mom chuckled. "I don't think Karen will be very kind toward a male right now. I'll have a talk with our daughter."**

"**If you say so, Dear…"**

"**It'll almost be like the same talk I had with her when Rick pulled her hair when they were children. Boys are different, and think and behave differently.. They do things no one understands and we girls will never be able to figure them out nor change them. You know what I always say…"**

"**Boys will be boys," she and Dad said in unison, and I rolled my eyes behind the door.**

**Yeah, you got that right.**

**End.**


End file.
